


Brought by Insanity

by SasuNaru_is_life



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, Bottom Eren Yeager, Crazy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Criminal Eren Yeager, Criminal Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Crossdressing Eren Yeager, Dead Armin Arlert, Dead Carla Yeager, Eventual Smut, Heartbreak, Innocent Eren Yeager, Insane Eren Yeager, M/M, POV Eren Yeager, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pain, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Used to be tho, Violence, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNaru_is_life/pseuds/SasuNaru_is_life
Summary: Levi experienced the pain Eren is experiencing, the ones closest to him, dying before his very eyes.





	1. Levi's insanity

Pain. Suffering. Hate.Heartbreak. The desire to kill. I have experienced those emotions. 

I was 9 when my mom got killed by my uncle named Kenny. I still remember the tortured scream that left her. It still haunts me to this day, and I am 19. I remember that bastard stabbing her lifeless body repeatedly, until I snapped. I found the gun that my mom hid under her bed. "Die, you son of a bitch!" I yelled before shooting him in the head. That was the first time I ever cursed in my life.

Then, the next moment in my life made me lose my sanity completely. I had already lost my mother. At age 16 years old, I lose my best friends, Isabel and Farlan. They were like family to me.

I saw them die all due to some drunk bastard hitting our car. Even thought it was dark as hell, I saw blood so clearly. I remember letting out a huge haunting scream when I saw a bone pop out of Farlan's neck and blood leave Isabel's mouth.

The very next morning, they passed away. I cut off everything. I didn't go to school and I cut off my friends. I couldn't take anything. I just wanted the people I loved the most still on the Earth.

Then, I snapped. I ran away and became a criminal. I ran a mafia with my two best friends Hanji, crazy ass scientist, and big eyebrows, Erwin.

We killed people. I felt a satisfaction out of killing people, because this is what humans deserved. They love taking away the good people. I felt like a god, delivering the justice that needed to be served. I wouldn't let humans take another precious thing from me, Eren.

Eren and I have known each other since I was 5. When I was that age, I decided that he was the boy I wanted to marry. He was so adorable. Those beautiful Caribbean blue eyes, brown hair, rosy lips, and that beautiful laugh. He was perfect.

After the two moments that made me go insane, I didn't talk to Eren ever again. He didn't deserve to be involved with me, but I swore after I lost the most important people to me, that I wasn't gonna lose him.

Before running away, I made sure Eren was the first person to know that I was going. My heart broke when I heard him cry on the phone.

_"Levi, don't leave me! Let me be the light that keeps you sane! Levi, I love you!"_

I wanted to stay when I heard him break into tears. I wanted to protect him and wipe his tears, telling him it is okay. It was so tempting, but it was for the better. I did not want to lose Eren too.

So, I left without turning back. Now, there is no way for me to leave him alone. Now he is going through the same pain, and I have no choice to bring him into the same insane hole I am in.

> _Please do not hate me, Eren. I already hate myself for bringing you into the same hole I am in. ~~~~_


	2. Eren's transformation to insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even watches his parents and best friends die, but Levi is there to help him through it.

I am now 19 years old and I still haven't seen Levi. Messages are great and all, but I wish I was there to see and help him. He didn't deserve to see death flash before his eyes. That would scar me too.

My parents were taking me out to dinner. We were all happily talking, not even realizing that this car hit us. The car spun off the road and hit a tree.

Somehow, I didn't feel a single bone pop. I turned to see how my parents were doing and my eyes widened. My mother's neck bent back at an extremely dangerous position. It was broken. Then, I saw her eyes widened in horror and not even moving.

"Mom. Wake up, please. Do not leave me here." I said trying to reassure myself that I didn't see death before my very eyes.

I turned to look at my dad and more uncontrollable tears came out my eyes. I saw a bunch of glass penetrating his skin, plus eyeballs. I grimaced. I saw a lot of blood leaving his mouth.

I wanted to kill someone. What did I do to deserve my parents being taken from me? I escaped the car.

I called 911 soon as possible.

"911, please help! My parents and I were involved in a car accident. I am fine, but they are not looking too well."

"Sir, where is the scene?"

"We are on the street of Wall Maria."

* * *

You do not know how horrible it is to know that both of your parents have died . The worst thing about this tragedy is, I saw their deaths happen before my eyes.

I needed some people to talk to. Mikasa, Armin, and I went out clubbing. I didn't feel as stressed as I was before. All until the unthinkable happened. I saw Mikasa and Armin get shot.

My body froze. I didn't want to believe this. The only people I had left as family, they died. Right before my very eyes. Tears filled my eyes when I saw the back of Armin's head filled with blood.

Then, I saw Mikasa face. Eyes filled with horror and a big amount of blood leaving her chest.

I was mad. I wanted to kill someone. What did I do to deserve this? All I did was try to live my life the best way I can. Then this shit happens.

I fell onto my knees and cried in my hands. What did I do? Why did this happen? I needed them the most and now they are gone. There was fire burning in me now. The urge to kill.

_No, I will not become a murderer! That is crazy! Out of the question._

"Eren, do it." There was a deep voice. I never thought I would hear that voice ever again.

"Levi?" I question. I turn my head to see the most sexy Raven on earth dressed in a v-neck, cargo pants, and combat boots.

"Eren, don't you want to get payback on that man that is walking away before us?" he asked, putting his hand on my shoulder.

He whispers in my ear, "He took away the people most important to you. Kill him, I know you want to. You deserve it after putting up with all this shit. Do it!"

He was using all the right words. I was trying not to go insane, was trying to keep my sanity, but it was too much. I saw death flash before my eyes and here was my breaking point.

I grabbed the knife that Levi was holding and I ran after the man, stabbing him in the neck.

"You bastard!" Stab. "I don't deserve pain, you do " Stab. "Die! Die! Die!"

* * *

**Levi's Pov**

it felt amazing to see Eren stabbing the shit out of someone. He kept stabbing the body even though that fellow was long gone.

"You like feeling pain you ugly son of a bitch?" Eren said before gauging out the guys' eyeballs.

An evil and complete giggle escaped Eren. I smirked in satisfaction seeing Eren lose his mind. Now he sees how seeing death can change a person, especially if it is the fucking people you love the most.

That's how fucked up the world is. They take away the people that make us happy, but the people who kill because of that are the one's who are insane.

 After seeing Eren going ape on that man, I hugged him from behind. I wiped the many tears falling from his eyes. I kissed the exposed flesh of Eren's neck.

"How did it feel?" I whispered in his ear.

I smirked when I heard Eren giggle. "It felt amazing."

 

 


	3. What did I do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren coming to realization.

**Eren's Pov**

Oh my fucking lord. What the hell did I do? I look at the body horror. I saw eyeballs out of the socket and multiple stab marks. _Did I...really..cause..that?_ I looked down at my clothes drenched in blood. My eyes widened. _Oh shit! What the fuck did I do?!_

I was broken out of my shock when I felt wet kisses on neck. I remember that Levi was hugging me from behind, telling me did it feel good..killing that man.

"Levi." my voice cracks, "What the hell did I just do?"

"Eren, my sweet Eren." he whispers gently, "You just delivered justice."

I took the time to think to myself. Was it really justice? I just took away someone's son, but then again, that bastard took away my family. _Mikasa and Armin were my brother and sister. I loved them dearly. They encouraged me to do my best every day, and to live life to the greatest extent. They made me laugh, and they made me treasure the true beauty life has to offer. Now, they are gone. Dead. There is no more life in those pair of blue steely eyes that can make you give away anything. There is no more life in those beautiful ocean blue eyes._ It is justice.

Nobody can ever say that I did the wrong thing. I delivered justice. Humans. That's fucking right. Humans are the ones that took away the light I had in my life. My dad and my mom are gone. The ones that gave me the greatest love the world had to offer. Then, they fucking took away Armin and Mikasa. They are a disease. A disease that world needs rid of.

* * *

**Levi's Pov  
**

I can tell that Eren is thinking. He lost his innocence. I bet the world seemed like a happy place to him, until he saw the brutal truth. It is a cruel world. This world is filled with humans. Humans are the ones that take away life, for no reason.

"You are not the one in the wrong, Eren." I whisper, "They are the ones that take away the people most precious to us. They are the animals, not us. We are only delivering justice."

A sweet mixture of an angelic/devilish laugh escapes Eren's lips. It mixed beautifully with one word, insanity.

I wrap my fingers around Eren's chin and turn his face my way. An childish grins sits on Eren's lips, and a devious look is in Eren's eyes.

"Join me, brat. Be a good boy." I whisper in a seductive tone.

"Mn, I will be a good boy for you." He leans in and whispers on my lips.

"Such obedience." I smirk.

I bring our lips together. Eren shifts his body around to sit on my lap, wrapping his arms around my neck. My fingers move from his chin to his chocolate locks. Eren opens his mouth, and my tongue explores his mouth. This is like a perfect fairy tale. Kissing on a fucking sidewalk. I got up, carrying Eren in bridal style, not breaking the kiss. I missed Eren so much. Now that I have him, I am never letting go of him ever again. I will not let disgusting scum take him away from me.

I start walking in the direction of the Underground. Eren broke the kiss to look at the direction we were heading. He looked at me in worry.

"Where are we going, Levi?"

"To your new home." I say.

"A-are you sure a-about this?" he fucking adorably stammers, "All of my clothes are at my house and-"

I cut him off, "Eren, forget about your old life. Let me give you a whole new world without suffering."

I look into his green eyes and I see fear start to erase. He clings onto and lowers his head into my chest. "Levi, please do not drop me."

"I will never let go of you, brat."

 

 

 


	4. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts or ideas for next chapter.

Hey, guys. Hope that you guys have been having a good New Years. I hope 2017 will be better than last year. They better chill with the death rate this year. xD

Anyways, I need an idea for the next chapter. I want an idea like for example, Levi, Erwin, and Hanji taking him on his first killing spree. If you guys have any ideas about how the next chapter should go? Tell me. I would be more than happy to listen to your imaginative creations. You guys really help me out when you suggest ideas because I almost get to the point of giving up on some stories when I do not have good chapters in mind.

Enjoy the early days of 2017 before a pumpkin faced bastard comes to ruin our lives. RIP America

Byeeeeee xD

 


	5. Do you want to die? No? Oh so sad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren going on a lovely romantic killing spree.

**Eren's Pov**

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. The last thing I remember before I passed out is Levi going in the direction of the..... _Underground._ I stretch and yawn. I get up from the bed. I feel cold air against my skin. I finally realize what I'm wearing. A white button up long sleeve shirt with all the buttons undone, and a grey pair of boxers. _Damn it, Levi._

I walk downstairs and I smell a strong aroma. _Pancakes! Bacon!_ I stop myself from running towards the breakfast when I see two familiar people. I couldn't mistake that crazy scientist look and those huge ass eyebrows from anywhere. "E-Erwin, H-Hanji."

"Wow, long time no see, Eren." Erwin says, "Levi is a lucky man. You still look beautiful."

A blush crawls into my cheeks. "What the big man says." Hanji says, raising her thumb in approval.

"S-shut up, you dorks." I say.

"Fix yourself to some breakfast. I bet you must be hungry." 'Shitwin' says.

I might've seemed too happy to get breakfast. I get myself a plate of pancakes and bacon. My eyes shimmer with delight as I take a bite. I moan in approval. "Levi made it before he left to complete a mission. He's a keeper." the crazy scientist winks.

I feel myself blush again. "Surprisingly." Erwin mutters, making Hanji and I laugh. Their friendship with Levi is so admirable. Their friendship was kinda like mine with.....Mikasa and Armin. I bet my aura of sadness was radiating off me, because Hanji picked up on it.

"Are you alright, Eren?" she asks with concern dripping in her voice.

"I'm alright. Just thought of something from the past." I say, brushing it off.

Hanji hesitates before brushing it off too. "Oi."

I recognize that voice from anywhere. I turn my head and I see my raven lover dressed in a black v-neck shirt that hugs his well-sculpted chest, cargo pants, and black combat boots. I may have or may have not admired him too long. "Nice to see you too, Eren."

A blush flows into my cheeks. I hear Erwin sigh. "These two cheese balls, I swear."

"Oh shut up, Erwin. They are so cute." Hanji says, bringing her hands together, making her look like a fangirl.

I give them the look that says, "Right. fucking. here." They immediately shut up.

* * *

**Levi's Pov  
**

I am gonna die before completing my goal because of Eren fucking Yeager. This dude is dressed in a white cropped sweater, navy blue skinny jeans, and black converses. He looks so fucking bangable.

"Perverted adults." I hear him mutter. _This. fucking. brat._

"Uh huh, like you weren't checking me out earlier." I glance at him.

"More like observing." Eren teases with a grin on his face.

"Oh, whatever." I roll my eyes.

We stop in front of a nightclub. "Lure out the bartender to the alley."

Eren nods. I shamelessly look at his round behind in those skinny jeans. _I swear, he will be the death of me._ I walk around to the alley. In 0.25 seconds, I already see Eren and some dude outside. _Woah. Should I even question this shit? How the fuck did he get the bartender out here so fast? I swear, Eren can attract anyone._

I take a look at the man with black hair, brown eyes, and freckles. _Is this guy the reincarnation of Jesus?_ I find a name tag and it reads Marco. I walk behind freckled jesus without any of my footsteps being heard. I take his arms. "W-wait-"

Marco stops himself short when he feels Eren penetrate his stomach with a knife. I use my free hand to cover his mouth. A sexy sadistic smile appears on my brat's face. "Be a good boy, Marco. I'll make this sweet and very painful."

He tried to squirm, but Eren knees him in the stomach. "Bad boy. Now, I gotta hurt ya." he says. "Do you wanna die? No? _Oh, so sad._ "

The brat takes the knife and stabs Marco in the face, laughing. He repeatedly stabs until his face gushes out blood and flesh. He made a final stab, blood gushing onto his face. I smirk at Eren. I let go of Marco's arms and throw his corpse onto the floor.

"Did I tell you that you are so fucking sexy when you are vicious?" I compliment.

"Mn. I'm even sexier when begging for your cock in my mouth." he whispers into my ear. My eyes widen. I can only imagine me fucking his mouth, feeling my cock hit his throat. Oh my fuck, that would be hot. I feel my front tightening. _Eren fucking Yeager. I am gonna die before the police will fucking get me. Jesus Christ!_

I wrap my arm around his neck while his arm goes around my waist. He glances at Marco with a smirk. "That was fun, Marco. I hope you can grant miracles in hell."

 _Eren Yeager. So fucking perfect._ We kick Marco out of the way, blood getting on our shoes. We walk in the way of the Underground.


	6. Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this in a long time.

Hey guys! It's been a long time since I've updated this fic. I need your help. I like asking for ideas because most of the times, people that comment come up with better ideas than me xD! So please, like the wise one said, "Imagination!" Give me a lot of vivid imagery too xD

Have a great night, especially the ones getting a break from school like myself. It has been so stressful this week -_-

xoxo!!!!


	7. You belong to me, Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren's new victim is to kill Jean Kirstein, a rapist that raped 5 little girls before killing them. Eren flirts with their victim and Levi gets jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry there is a second part to this chapter. I won't leave yall on a cliffhanger like that.  
> .........................................................................................................................................  
> I'm updating this chapter.

Levi is dressed in a white button up shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes for the party. He awaits Eren.

"Hurry up, Eren!" Levi yells.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He yells back.

Levi rolls his eyes. Finally, Eren comes out. The black haired male's eyes widen at his appearance. Burgundy halter top dress, with slits at the side, and red heels to end the look.

"Well, don't you look beautiful." Levi smirks pulling his lover into a kiss.

Eren giggles. "You look handsome."

The brunette wraps his arms around the other's neck, kissing him some more.

"Oh my god, will you two ever stop?" A voice interuppts them.

"Oh fuck off, shitty glasses." Levi gives her the middle finger, making Hanji let out a cackle.

* * *

"I'm gonna stand by the kitchen. Do what you gotta do to lead him outside and I'll be there when you get him there." Levi says.

"Alright." Eren nods.

The brunette walks toward the horseface aka Jean. Their victim got off the hook from a death sentence. What did he do you might ask? Raped and killed 5 little girls. "Hey, handsome." Eren lies.

Jean gives Eren a smirk. "What have I done to find a beautiful angel like yourself?"

The raven stood and watched the altercation. He found himself getting sick. Nobody but Levi should be able to look at Eren like that.

"Wanna dance?" Eren grinned seductively, taking his hand.

"Don't mind if I do." Jean agrees.

When the brunette said dance, he didn't mean for Eren to whine (it's a Caribbean dance) onto him. Jean held onto Eren's hips as he moved his hips and bum onto his body in a nice motion.

Levi's eyes widened. Only Eren should be allowed to dance on him like that. The raven found himself glaring at Jean. He also found himself growing a boner at Eren dropping it low. His hips twirl in a circular, dropping motion.

 _Damn it,_ Eren.

 After a ton of dancing, the brunette finally gives the raven the "go head" to come outside. Levi nods before turning to go outside. Eren gives Jean a seductive look, pulling him outside. When they reach outside, Jean immediately gets attacked. The two-faced boy looked up in terror. He saw a figure with black hair and piercing gray steely eyes.

"What the fuck-" he couldn't finish his sentence without getting kicked in the head.

Jean felt betrayed when he saw Eren come out from the shadows and kiss the raven. "Mn, good job, my king."

Then, the brunette turned towards him. He grabbed two knives and placed them in both of Jean's hands. Making him stay pinned to the ground. An evil little grin formed on Eren's face. "You're just beautiful when in pain." he said in a soft tone.

"Get the hell away from-" Jean tried to yell, but Eren quickly covered his mouth.

"You don't get to make demands, you horseface shit." the brunette growled, "You raped innocent children of their purity. You robbed innocent children of their lives. You don't get to beg for sympathy."

Eren looked towards Levi, and smirked. "Hurt him. Please, _daddy."_

Levi smirked as well at the daddy comment. It sounded so innocent ,but portrays a different meaning, coming from Eren's mouth. The raven took steps forward, pulling out his own knife. He straddled Jean before stabbing him in the face, repeatedly. Every strike, Eren giggled. He began to clap with joy. He thought that his lover looked sexy killing somebody. Levi's muscles would flex each time he stabbed Jean's face, making the brat incredibly horny. His hair glistened with sweat.

"Hope you have a lot of fun in hell." Eren smiled, before planting a peck on Jean's disheveled smashed skull.

After the murder, the lovebirds were drenched in blood. Levi stood up, helping Eren to his feet. A grin formed on the brunette's face. He took his lovers face into his hands before kissing him. Levi pushed Eren into the wall. A yelp left the brat. He couldn't even respond because the raven attacked his mouth. He pinned his lover's arms to the wall, as he tongue-fucked Eren's mouth. He moans into the kiss, finding Levi's aggressive side hot.

The raven broke the kiss to nip at the brat's neck. Soft whimpers left Eren. "Ah Levi, why are you so-Ah!" Levi definitely bit his neck.

"I didn't appreciate you being so seductive with Jean." Levi grumbled into his neck, "I wanted to rip out the asshole's neck for touching you like that. He shouldn't even be allowed to look at you. You're mine. Only mine."

A whine escaped the brunette at his words. He wanted his lover to teach him that he belongs to him. He wanted to be Levi's. Just as Eren was getting hot and bothered, Levi removed himself. The brat whined. "Wait until we get home, my queen. I'll teach you who exactly you belong to."

Eren shivered. Levi held out his hand, and the brunette gladly took it. His anticipation built. He couldn't wait for Levi to make him his.

 

 

 


End file.
